<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Défier le Temps by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711400">Défier le Temps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Time Travel, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus ne peut supporter la mort de Lily et même s'il doit défier le temps et l'équilibre des choses, il veut revenir en arrière et réparer les choses. Lily ne doit pas mourir. Il ne peut pas la laisser mourir. Il commence à faire des recherches et crée une potion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Défier le Temps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Severus était devant la tombe de Lily mais il ne la voyait pas. Il ne faisait que revoir son corps immobile et froid sur le sol, ses yeux émeraudes éteints fixés dans le vide. Il ignorait la pluie qui avait depuis longtemps transpercé sa veste et l'avait trempé jusqu'aux os. Il l'avait perdue... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas respecté sa promesse. Au moins il n'était plus, du moins pour le moment. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry, son fils. Un Potter lui aussi, certes mais c'était son fils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Lily ... était ... morte. Il rentra chez lui tard ce soir-là et se laissa tomber dans son vieux fauteuil sans même songer à se dévêtir. Il fixait simplement les flammes de la cheminée, ne bougeant plus. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A son réveil, alerte comme toujours, son regard onyx se posa sur sa bibliothèque et ensuite sur son laboratoire. Une idée se mit tout doucement à germer dans son esprit. Peut-être pourrait-il concevoir une potion ? Alors qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, il se dirigea d'abord vers la salle de bain afin de se purifier totalement. Il était un poil maniaque par rapport à sa tenue dans son laboratoire. Et de toute façon, il avait besoin de réfléchir et l'eau chaude l'aiderait certainement en plus de réchauffer son corps transi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une demi-heure plus tard, il était déjà dans son laboratoire à faire des essais. Et par la suite de nombreuses recherches sur des ingrédients rares, voyageant à travers le monde pour cela. Il avait eu du mal à convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser partir. Il lui avait donc fait un serment magique de revenir dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. Le vieil homme l'avait donc laissé partir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cela lui prit des mois, un peu plus d'un an en vérité, mais il finit par réussir. Il pourrait retourner dans le passé. Il pourrait réparer les choses. Mais maintenant, jusqu'où devait-il remonter ? Il avait le choix. Il pouvait remonter à cette nuit d'Halloween et arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il pouvait aussi remonter bien plus tôt et arranger sa propre vie au passage. Il avait fait tellement d'erreurs... Tellement de choses dont il avait honte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il réfléchit longuement à cela, son regard fixé sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Finalement, il prit sa décision. Il ne serait plus un pion, ni de Dumbledore, ni du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne souffrirait plus entre leurs mains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il prépara donc la potion en faisant extrêmement attention au dosage. Une erreur et il se retrouvait à la mauvaise époque. Trop tôt n'était pas encore trop grave mais trop tard et il pouvait risquer d'être de nouveau un Mangemort et il voulait éviter cela à tout prix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Une fois que la potion fut prête, il inspira profondément et la but sans la moindre hésitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXxXxXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus se réveilla dans sa chambre, à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il avisa immédiatement son corps pour savoir plus ou moins à quelle époque il était. Il observa son torse nu, ses mains, ... Il sourit en caressant la peau blanche de son bras gauche. Il n'était plus un Mangemort. Il était par contre légèrement courbaturé et avait le dos douloureux. Les coups de son père sans doute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se pourrait-il que ... ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il s'habilla rapidement, prit sa baguette magique par réflexe et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva dans le salon. Il ne fit pas attention à Tobias, son père, qui lui criait dessus. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour une personne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« MAMAN ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant vers elle pour la serrer avec force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il avait laissé libre court à ses émotions. Sa mère était en vie. Il pouvait la sauver elle aussi. Et si sa mère était toujours en vie, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas encore fait d'erreur avec Lily. Il pouvait tout recommencer à zéro. Et cette fois-ci, il pourrait se défendre contre les Maraudeurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Qu'as-tu, Severus ? » fit sa mère dans un murmure, inquiète de le voir si émotif alors qu'il était devenu d'un naturel posé et refermé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Tu n'imagines pas du tout quel enfer je viens de vivre pour revenir à la maison, » répondit-il à son oreille. « Mais tout va bien aller maintenant, je t'en fais la promesse. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle sourit et serra son fils contre lui. Elle lui embrassa le front avant de retourner aux fourneaux car Tobias réclamait sa nourriture. Severus soupira et vint l'aider, comme autrefois. Il avisa au passage la date. 25 août 1975. Il retournerait bientôt à Poudlard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Severus, viens ici, » fit soudain la voix de son père.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L'adolescent savait déjà pourquoi. Il s'en rappelait. Il allait recevoir des coups. Sauf qu'il n'était plus l'adolescent effrayé par son père moldu. Il avait vécu la guerre et vu un véritable monstre à l'œuvre. Il approcha mais garda une certaine distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon d'hier, » dit Tobias d'une voix dure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Et plus encore, » répliqua Severus d'une voix neutre mais le visage tout aussi dur que celui de son père.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Ah ? Vraiment ? »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Oui, Papa. J'ai bien appris ma leçon. Je l'ai suffisamment cher payé pour savoir exactement ce que je dois faire maintenant. Je réparerai mes fautes et veillerai à ne plus en commettre de nouvelles. Je tâcherai d'être le meilleur possible et en tout. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Son père parut satisfait et le laissa partir sans lui redonner quelques coups. Si seulement il savait qu'il ne parlait pas de l'incident de la veille qui devait avoir quelque chose avec sa mère et son utilisation de la magie mais bien sur toutes les choses supposées à venir et n'arriveront jamais. Ou du moins pas toutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L'avantage d'être un Serpentard c'était qu'on apprenait à manier les mots. Et le fait qu'il était un adulte de vingt-et-un ans dans son corps de quand il avait quinze ans l'aidait aussi. Il était plus mature et réfléchi. Et il savait certaines choses aussi. Cela serait utile pour la suite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le jour de son départ, Severus donna une enveloppe à sa mère et lui fait promettre de venir chercher de l'aide à Poudlard dans le cas où cela se passait mal à la maison. Eileen Snape avait froncé les sourcils mais après beaucoup d'insistance de la part de son fils, elle avait fini par céder. Et l'adolescent savait qu'elle respecterait cette promesse car il avait été jusqu'à lui demander de faire un serment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il était donc monté dans le Poudlard Express avec le cœur plus léger et avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie dont il était toujours éperdument amoureux. Comme elle discutait avec une autre fille de Gryffondor, il n'avait juste rien dit, si ce n'est la saluer, et s'était plongé dans un roman. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'ouvrir ses livres de potions, il les connaissait tous par cœur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le défaut d'être revenu dans le passé, il devrait repasser ses BUSEs, ses ASPICs et toutes ses maîtrises en potions. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il ferait pour ces dernières car il n'aurait pas le soutien du Seigneur des Ténèbres cette fois. Peut-être qu'il travaillerait un peu dans le monde moldu pour financer ses études ... Enfin, il verrait bien. Avec la guerre, rien n'était moins sûr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXxXxXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus était installé dans une alcôve avec un livre quand il entendit la voix de Black et Potter. Ils parlaient de Lupin. Quelle bande de crétins ! S'il avait été très curieux à l'époque, maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il se rendait compte à quel point n'importe qui pouvait tomber dans ce piège !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il leur jeta un coup d'œil et vit parfaitement les quatre Maraudeurs un peu plus loin. Il referma son livre rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et assuré vers eux. Ils furent surpris quand il attrapa Black par le bras et le poussa en avant vers une porte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Tous dans la classe, » siffla-t-il dangereusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Non, » fit Potter d'une voix catégorique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Ce n'était pas une proposition, Potter ! Tous dans la classe ! »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il les poussa tous les quatre et referma la porte d'un geste de baguette et l'insonorisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Tu sais que tu es débile, Snivillus ? » commenta Black avec un sourire narquois. « Volontairement t'enfermer avec nous alors que nous sommes quatre et que tu es tout seul. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Ou bien je suis assez intelligent de vous pousser dans une classe avant que toute l'école entende le secret de Lupin ! » Ce dernier pâlit tandis que les autres se tendirent. « Non mais vous êtes pas bien ! N'importe qui d'un peu trop curieux vous écoutant viendrait voir ce qui se passe sous le Saule Cogneur ! »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Et toi pas peut-être ? » demanda Potter. « Et comment tu sais ça ? »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Parce que Black vient de le crier haut et fort ! » répliqua Severus le regard noir. « Et je le sais parce que je suis suffisamment intelligent pour ouvrir un livre et faire le lien entre les absences répétées de Lupin et la pleine lune ! Mais ça, à la rigueur, je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec un botruc ! Par contre, vous feriez bien de faire attention à ce que vous dites et où vous le dites sinon il y aura des blessés voire même des morts ! »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« En quoi cela dérange-t-il un Serpentard ? » demanda Black qui avait malgré tout moins fier allure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tout comme les autres. Et Lupin était encore plus pâle qu'un linge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des connards sans cœur, Black. Tu devrais le savoir avec ton propre frère non ? Moi, je dis cela, ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est pour les Lupin et les autres. Lupin parce qu'il aurait la culpabilité d'avoir blessé quelqu'un sans même s'en souvenir et qu'il pourrait le payer très cher pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle pas, mais surtout pour les autres parce que – merde ! – un loup-garou ce n'est pas un pitiponk ! Et tout le monde n'a pas la faculté de se transformer en animagus comme vous ! »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La surprise fut encore plus lisible sur le visage des Maraudeurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Comment tu sais que ... ? » commença Potter avant d'être coupé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Quiconque sachant voir les signes, lire entre les lignes, ou même le sentir avec sa magie, peut voir la différence, Potter, » répondit simplement Severus. « Et si cela vous inquiète, je ne dirais rien aux autres. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Mais faites attention où vous serez responsables de la mort de plusieurs personnes et si ça arrive, là, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous dénoncer. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il regarda sa montre et retint un soupir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois aller en cours de potions. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il déverrouilla la porte et laissa les quatre adolescents surpris là et partit sans ajouter un mot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXxXxXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus observait sa tenue. Il était vêtu d'une robe de femme mûre. Il jeta un regard noir à la table des Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement sur quatre personnes. Il se releva rapidement dans le silence de la Grande Salle et resta une minute à les toiser en silence. Puis, il partit calmement de la salle afin de préparer l'antidote à partir de l'échantillon qu'il avait récupéré.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le lendemain matin, il fut le seul Serpentard à être parfaitement habillé de son uniforme et lançait un sourire narquois aux Maraudeurs. Trop facile. Bon d'accord ! Il trichait. Il était un bien meilleur Maître en Potions et il avait déjà eu affaire à cette mauvaise farce. Mais c'était tellement délicieux de voir leurs visages ahuris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus tard dans la journée, le professeur Slughorn vint le voir et il fournit la liste des ingrédients et la recette pour le reste des Serpentards. L'affaire fut vite classée et tout revint à la normale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXxXxXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus mangeait tranquillement le dîner après une longue journée de cours quand soudain une chouette argentée apparut dans la Grande Salle et fit rapidement son chemin vers le Serpentard. Elle s'arrêta devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le patronus et ne se souvenant pas d'en avoir jamais reçu un étant adolescent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Sev... aide moi. »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C'était la voix de sa mère. Il bondit de son banc et courut vers la sortie comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, ne se préoccupant même pas de ses professeurs qui l'appelaient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il lança lui-même son patronus et lui murmura à l'oreille afin qu'il porte un message à sa mère et accessoirement le guide. Il entendait vaguement quelques personnes courir derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne craignait pas les habitants du château. Ils étaient tous bons ou inoffensifs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sa biche le menait vers le portail d'enceinte. Il s'y précipita donc. En arrivant auprès des grandes grilles, il vit vaguement un corps allongé sur le sol au pied de son patronus. Hélas, c'était de l'autre côté.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« MAMAN ! » hurla-t-il.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il lança une batterie de sorts sur le portail mais ce dernier ne s'ouvrit pas. Toutefois, en se retournant, il vit les professeurs Dumbledore, Slughorn et McGonagall qui s'approchaient rapidement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Professeur ! Ouvrez la grille, s'il vous plait ! » supplia-t-il, paniqué.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voyant le corps, Dumbledore ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'ouvrit. Severus se précipita auprès de sa mère inconsciente. Elle était dans un sale état. Elle avait du mal à respirer, des hématomes étaient visibles sur les parcelles de sa peau qui n'étaient pas couvertes, un peu de sang aussi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il inspira profondément et ferma son esprit pour se concentrer, professionnel. Il métamorphosa une pierre à proximité en une civière et déposa sa mère dessus sous le regard ébahi de ses professeurs. Il lança ensuite un nouveau patronus pour avertir Mme Pomfresh qu'il arrivait avec sa mère sérieusement blessée.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Les professeurs le suivirent en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie et attendirent le diagnostic. Severus fut patient alors qu'il veillait sur sa mère. Ils apprirent tous qu'elle avait été battue presque à mort. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux alors qu'il serrait les poings de colère. Mais intérieurement, il était soulagé. Il avait réussi à sauver sa mère. C'était le plus important. Le futur était déjà différent dorénavant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXxXxXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus rentrait tranquillement de la serre numéro trois quand il se fit – sans la moindre surprise – attaquer. Encore et toujours les mêmes. Potter et sa bande. Mais là où cela l'agaçait autrefois, au point de le mettre en colère, maintenant ça l'amusait un peu. Oui, il devait l'admettre, il était amusé. Il faut dire qu'il était bien plus expérimenté qu'eux aussi. Certes un contre quatre mais il était devenu un duelliste hors pair ! Et cela le divertissait de ces cours qu'il connaissait déjà. Il s'ennuyait et les Maraudeurs étaient devenus en plus de ses recherches en potions et ses discussions avec Lily, son seul passe-temps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>C'est pourquoi il n'eut qu'un sourire narquois quand il parait les deux premiers sortilèges, le troisième brisant son bouclier pour se faire propulser avec le quatrième. Il délaissa son sac et sa cape et engagea le duel avec eux. Juste pour se divertir. Et paradoxalement se venger. Paradoxalement car une partie de tout ce dont il voulait se venger n'était pour ainsi pas encore arrivé et n'arriverait probablement jamais. Mais lui en avait encore la mémoire. Mais ça, il n'allait pas le révéler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Le duel monta graduellement en puissance et Severus tint relativement bien tête face aux quatre Maraudeurs. Il ne pouvait pas dire facilement. En un contre un sûrement, mais ils étaient quand même à quatre contre lui et Black avait malgré lui un peu de Serpentard dans les veines, quoi qu'il puisse en dire, cela le rendait d'autant plus dangereux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais dans l'ensemble, cela allait. Plus ou moins. Un peu de piment dans sa vie histoire de ne pas se rouiller. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pourrait pas changer, c'était bien la guerre en dehors des murs de Poudlard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Severus ! Potter ! Arrêtez ! » s'exclama la voix féminine juste derrière lui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Il faut qu'il comprenne où est sa place, Lily, » contra Potter en lançant un énième maléfice. « C'est un Serpentard ! Il est mauvais ! »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus qui, à la demande de la rousse, se dégageait peu à peu du duel en ne lançant plus que des sorts défensifs, répliqua avec calme et sang-froid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« C'est avec des raisonnements pareils et des esprits aussi obtus que les vôtres que vous poussez les Serpentards à aller entre les bras de Tu-Sais-Qui, Potter. Tu ne fais que renflouer ses rangs par tes propos blessants, infondés et, pour couronner le tout, gratuits. En te faisant autant d'ennemis de la sorte, ne t'étonne pas de te faire tuer dès ta sortie de Poudlard. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« C'est une menace, Snivillus ? »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus lança encore quelques sortilèges de protection avant de répondre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Me battre contre vous est juste un entraînement, mais je ne vais certainement plus perdre mon temps avec toi après Poudlard. Je compte bien me rendre utile autrement qu'en devenant un de ses Mangemorts. D'autant plus qu'il est contre les Nés-Moldus et étrangement, ma meilleure amie correspond exactement à cette description. Maintenant, vous allez vous calmer ou faut-il que je m'énerve pour de bon et vous mette à terre ? »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Essaie un peu pour voir, » ricana Potter. « On est quatre contre un. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« C'est plus que suffisant, » fit Severus avec assurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Et ce n'est pas quatre contre un, » ajouta Lily en lançant un maléfice. « Mais quatre contre deux. Equilibrons un peu les choses, Severus. »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« J'aurais dit non en temps normal mais puisque c'est toi, Lys, » sourit le Serpentard alors qu'il en lançait un autre à son tour, repartant à l'offensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour mettre les quatre Maraudeurs au tapis, de les ligoter comme des saucissons et les faire léviter jusque chez le professeur McGonagall. Là, Lily rapporta toute l'histoire et les deux amis repartirent sans perdre un seul point. Les quatre idiots par contre ... Trente points en moins chacun et des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, à savoir l'équivalent de trois semaines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ce n'était pas trop mal du point de vue de Severus. Ces idiots les méritaient bien. Les deux vieux amis repartirent se détendre dans le parc et discuter comme ils le faisaient toujours sans aucune considération de leur maison. Cette limite n'avait aucune valeur pour eux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXxXxXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Sev ? »</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Oui, Lys ? » fit le Serpentard en relevant son regard onyx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ils étaient au bord du lac, Lily installée contre le vieux chêne et Severus la tête sur ses cuisses à observer les nuages jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sorte de ses rêveries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Je ... je me demandais si ... »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En voyant l'hésitation sur le visage de son amie, il se demanda qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être. Et quand il la vit rougir, il crut comprendre. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se redressait lentement avant de se tourner vers elle pour fixer ses deux belles émeraudes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant voyant qu'elle ne se lançait pas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>« Je ... eh bien ... Cela fait longtemps qu'on se connait et ... »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus garda le silence et l'observa s'empêtrer un peu avec les mots. Ce n'était décidément pas le fort des Gryffondors. Mais étrangement, là où il trouvait cela idiot chez la plupart des lions, c'était adorable quand il s'agissait de Lily. En général, elle ne manquait pas de mots mais là, il ne l'aimait qu'encore plus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle se tortillait les mains, gênée, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait en tête mais rien qu'à la regarder, Severus remercia Magia ou quelque autre entité existante qu'il ait réussi à défier le temps car aujourd'hui, ses sentiments, il se doutait qu'ils étaient partagés. Il pourrait tenter sa chance avec elle et enfin savoir si cela marcherait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Après l'avoir laissée s'enfoncer dans son embarras, il posa un doigt fin sur ses lèvres pleines, la sommant au silence avant de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser tendrement, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour en lui depuis tout ce temps. Et cette fois-ci aucun Potter, aucun pro-Mangemort, aucun obstacle ne sera sur son chemin si ce n'est peut-être leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais cela seul le temps pourrait leur dire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FIN</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>